With popularity of various mobile, fixed and handheld intelligent terminals, the demand for mobile data will be explosively increased in the future, which causes that either a cellular network or a wireless local area network (WLAN) is continuously devoted to network expansion and upgrading by using a new technique and a new solution. A WLAN system has an advantage of low costs as a result of an unlicensed spectrum, although the WLAN system is applicable to an indoor or a hotspot scenario and has disadvantages of poor mobility and severe interference, wireless fidelity (WiFi) as WLAN is still regarded as an important means for indoor, hotspot, enterprise and home data offloading by a majority of operators, equipment providers, enterprises and institutions.
An IEEE 802.11X standard uses an access mode of carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) to simply reduce costs of a WiFi chip or device, but the CSMA/CA is a multiple access mode based on a media access control (MAC) layer rather than based on a physical layer (PHY), which causes that the WiFi does not have a scheduling mechanism based on the PHY layer, thus, there will be a collision when a plurality of stations (STA) have services simultaneously, which causes bottlenecks of throughput of downlink (DL) or uplink (UL) data. These bottlenecks result in that the current WiFi cannot provide higher data throughput.